


Little Miss fortunate

by TELLTALEGIRL



Series: Little Misfortune's journey [1]
Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: What if Misfortune had met Morgo early on in the story? Would it have changed how her story ended, or remain the same?Sorry bad summary, I just wanted to add to this awesome fandom after I saw the game a few days ago.
Relationships: Benjamin the Fox & Mr. Voice (Little Misfortune), Benjamin the Fox/Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez, Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez & Mr. Voice
Series: Little Misfortune's journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759183
Comments: 57
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

Grumbling I snuggle deeper into my blankets, the odd noise was getting louder. Sitting up in my bed I rub my eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out.

"Oy, what is that noise? Its really loud." I whisper to myself, looking around around for the noise. There at the window I could see water running down the glass. The rain beating against the window persisted and against my wishes woke me up more than I would like.

"Ugh stupid rain, now I can't go back to sleep." I say as I slide out of my bed. My feet touch an ice cold floor and I shiver. Wrapping my arms around myself I tiptoe to my bedroom door.

My door creeks as I push it open and creep into the hallway. Mommy and Daddy must be asleep, because I didn't hear anything. As I make my way to the living room I am stopped by a cold gust of wind. "Yikes forever! Its so cold!" I quietly exclaim as I finally enter the living room.

The sight that greeted me was one I was used to. Mommy was alseep in a chair by the window, that was open letting in all the cold rainy air. Her head and body were laid out on the table in front of her, and beside her was a still smoking cigarette in the little ash tray.

Sighing I walk over to her and climb into the other chair to shut the window. I then put the cigarette out, but not without burning my finger when I picked it up. Hopping off the chair I grabbed a blanket from the couch and put it over Mommy.

"I love you Mommy, Goodnight." I say to her slumbering form and make my way back to bed. Now that the window is closed it started to feel a little bit warmer now. When I get back to my bedroom I shut the door behind me and start walking over to my bed.

But again I am stopped by a loud tapping. I thought it was just the rain, but this noise was different. Turning to look out my window I am greeted by a black shape. Upon closer inspection I saw that it was a little bird.

"Oh my goodness! You must be so wet little birdy." I say as I run over to the window and open it. The little bird hops inside and I shut the window behind him. The little black bird hopped over to my bed and I sat down beside it. It started to shake itself off to get rid of the water on him, and I waited for it to finish.

When he deemed himself dry enough, he turned his gaze over to me. It was a little crow from the color of its feathers and beak, but its eyes were a weird color. They were bright red like rubies.

"You have really pretty eyes little birdy." But the bird just continues to stare at me, and before I can talk to the bird further I hear a voice start to speak that was not familiar.

"That was very kind of you to do." A voice said and I looked at the bird surprised. "A little birdy that can talk? Cool!" I say with a wide grin and the voice speaks up again. "Wait, you can hear me?" I nod reaching down to pet the bird. And for once it doesn't run away but leans into my touch.

"Ah, ok... But that is just a very intelligent bird you have there. Animals cannot speak child." The voice says and I tilt my head to the side with a small frown. "So are you a voice in my head, or something?" I ask and the voice hums. "Why yes I am I suppose."

"Ok, I'll call you Mr. Voice. My name is Misfortune by the way." I say as the little bird hops into my lap, and curls up going to sleep. "Well Little Misfortune you should get back to sleep, don't you have school tomorrow?" Mr. Voice questioned me gently and at that moment I let out a long yawn, and Mr. Voice chuckles at me.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a little lady you know? I need my beauty sleep." I say as I crawl under my blankets and lay the crow down beside my pillow.

Pulling my blanket up to my shoulders I let out a small yawn and cuddle into my pillow. "Mr. Voice?" I question softly and he answers me a few seconds later. "Yes, Misfortune?" He asks and I hesitate for a moment before I ask him my question. "Will you still be here tomorrow? I mean thats ok if you aren't, I would understand." I ask and Mr. Voice sighs before he answers me.

"Of course sweet child. I'll be here for as long as you'll have me." He says and I smile as I close my eyes. "Okay then, thats nice. Goodnight Mr. Voice." I say as I begin to drift off into sleep's soft embrace.

"Goodnight Misfortune, sweet dreams."

AN~Heyo guys! So what do you guys think I hope I didn't make Misfortune or Morgo seem too OOC. I may also do a choice based thing in some chapters so you the readers can participate in the stories too! Anyways reviews and such are welcome as well, let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was awoken by a weird object poking my nose. Wiggling my nose I hoped it would leave me alone, but just a second passed until it started to poke me over and over.

Peeling my eyes open I see my little bird friend staring at me, with those dear little red eyes. "Oh hi there birdy." I say sleepily reaching out to pat his head. "I thought I was just dreaming, but how could I dream you up. You adorable little thing."

Sitting up in my bed I could hear my Mommy in the kitchen, maybe she's making breakfast. But the hope is instantly squashed when instead of smelling delicious eggs and bacon I smell cigarettes.

"Eughh it smells like cigarettes." A disgruntled voice says out of nowhere and I gasp.

"Mr. Voice?!" I question hopefully looking around, and to my surprise he actually answered back. "Yes, Misfortune?" I smile widely when I hear his voice and jump out of my bed. "Your actually still here! Oh my goodness I thought I just..." I trail off not wanting to finish my thoughts. Mr. Voice however was having none of it.

"You just what?" He asks me and I blush in embarrassment. "Well I thought it was just a dream. And even if it wasn't, I didn't think you would actually still be here." I say quietly looking down at the floor.

"And why wouldn't I be here? Are you so keen to get rid of me?" He asks me teasingly and I stammer in my answer. "N-no of course not! I just thought you wouldn't want to be my friend. I don't have many you know?" I say and Mr. Voice goes quiet for a moment.

It was so quiet that when my little bird friend flew over to land on my should I nearly jumped out of my skin.

The little birdy gazed at me with its little ruby red eyes and I was lost in its eyes.

"You think of me as a friend?" Mr. Voice questions me and I look around hoping to see him. "Well of course you were nice to me. And if thats not a friend, then I don't know what is." I say with a small sheepish smile and when he speaks up again I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well I am honored that would call me a friend." I giggle shyly. "Hehe thank you."

We then pass into a comfortable silence, but it is immediately shattered when my alarm went off. Little birdy flew from shoulder in shock, while I rushed over to shut it off. "Ahh damnit! I'm gonna be late for school." I exclaim and Mr. Voice berates me as I go about getting ready.

"Misfortune!" He scolds me. "What?" I ask while quickly getting dressed. "Watch your language." I roll my eyes at him and gather all my school supplies. "Ahhh phooey." I say walking out my door and little birdy follows me out landing again on my shoulder.

When I came into the kitchen I saw Mommy sitting at the table with a cigarette in her hand. And a glass of juice next to her. "Good morning Mommy!" I greet her with a smile, but I don't recieve anything in return. My smile falters for a second, but I quickly recover. "I'm ready for school Mommy." I say so that she would drive me to school, Mommy makes no move to get up.

"I can't take you this morning sweetie." She tells me taking a puff of her cigarette and I look at her puzzled. "How come?" I ask and Mommy scoffs. "Your piece of shit father took the damn car last night." She says with a angry look on her face, and I nod my head.

"Ok, I guess I can walk." I sigh looking for something to eat, only finding a pack of stale crackers. On the way out the door I hear a sound by the trash cans. Looking over to the noise I see a pair of big blue eyes looking directly at me.

There in front of me slightly behind a trash bin stood a fox. We both just stood there staring at the other, but we are broken out of our trance when little birdy squawked. Gasping at the loud noise I watch as little birdy flew from my shoulder and dove at the fox.

The fox ducked and ran off with little birdy chasing him all the way. "Aww don't go!" I yell but it was of no help the fox and little birdy were both gone.

"Thank goodness, you're safe!" Mr. Voice pipes up and I give a weird look in return. "Safe? What do you mean, that was just a really cute fox." I say to him and ge lets out a long sigh. "That fox is dangerous Misfortune. All foxes are, thank goodness your little friend chased him away." He tells me and I laugh. "A dangerous fox? Thats silly, Mr. Voice." I tell him and he clears his throat.

"Its true child. Now don't you need to be getting to school little lady?" He asks and I huff crossing my arms. "I guess so." Kicking a stone in front of me I start down the path I take from time to time, when things like this happen.

It took a little while until I reached the school, and when I did I was well past late. I was used to this though, and some of the teachers were as well. One nice lady gave me a pass as I made my way to class.

It must have been my lucky day becuase by the time I got to class we got to start working on our art projects. Sitting down I start to work with a big smile on my face, already having having a idea in mind. Before long a picture of a red and black fox with the dearest big blue eyes ever.

Smiling I also added in a little birdy sitting atop his head.

"What are you working on Misfortune?" Mr. Voice asks me in my head and I answer him quietly over the chatter in the room.

"The fox I saw this morning with little birdy. I'll call him Benjamin. What do you think Mr. Voice?" I ask putting the finishing touches on the picture glitter covering the page in a soft shimmer.

"I don't care much for foxes as you know, but its still beautiful nonetheless." He tells me and I smile. "Heh, thank you."

As I finish up my picture a few girls pass by my desk giggling. One of them stopped at my desk and grabbed my picture out of my hands.

"Eww what is this?" She says mockingly and I try to reach for it, but she holds it out of reach. Her friends seeing the exchange look to see what was going on.

"Is that supposed to be a rat?" One girl says and they all snicker. "He's a fox, give it back!" I yell causing everyone in the class to grow silent and turn to us.

"Misfortune..." Mr. voice tries to get my attention but I don't hear him as I try to grab my picture back. One of the girls stop me though and shove me to the floor. Sitting there I feel a few tears flow down my face, and I whimper softly.

"Aww is little baby pumpkin head crying?" One of the girls state mockingly and the others laugh.

"You on the other side of this screen, you have to do something! This cannot continue."

A~She should ask Mr. Voice for help

B~She should punch the girl and take her picture back

C~She should wait them out. They'll leave eventually

AN~Alrighty here is the first choice! Choose wisely I'll wait for about 4 comments to one of the choices before I write the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN~Wow I didn't expect so many people to like this story and get so into it lol. But by the vote for the first choice I am following up with the A choice. Enjoy!

Hearing the girls laughing over my whimpers I started to cry harder.

"Mr. Voice... make it stop." I say quietly barely able to hear myself over the commotion. It took a few seconds for him to answer me and I feared even he had abandoned me. But as always I hear his calming voice in my ears.

"Of course my child. Keep your head down." Mr voice tells me and I nod silently. Ducking my head down I still hear the girls laughing, but I could faintly hear the wind outside picking up.

And suddenly I hear a loud noise and peek up through my hair. The wind had started to blow really hard and must have slammed the window open on the other side of the room.

Everyone stopped laughing at the loud sound and gasped. And through the window came a small black blur swooping in with a loud caw. Seeing my little friend back and ok made me smile despite the circumstances.

Little birdy flew at the mean girl and immediately went for her hair, causing her to scream and swat at him in a panic. And in her doing so she dropped my picture. Scrambling to my feet I dash over to where the paper fell and clutched it close to my chest.

Backing up a bit I watch with everyone as Little birdy continued to harrass the girl. After a few seconds I felt that she had, had enough so I spoke to Mr. Voice. "Thats enough Mr. Voice." I say barely being heard over the girls paniced screams. But Mr. Voice didn't answer me.

"Mr. Voice..." I say hoping he would listen, but he remained silent. Deciding enough was enough I run over to the girl and Little birdy. Waving my arms around the girls hair Little birdy fell back a little, but tried to persist.

"Stop it right now Little birdy!" I admonish and thankfully he listened to me. I looked at the bird's eyes for a moment before he flew off, but the mean girl was still freaking out. Turning back to her I try to calm her down, but she shoved me away. When she did so however she tripped on another kids bag and fell on the floor with a loud thump.

And it was at that moment the teacher chose to come back into the classroom. I guess it must have looked bad to begin with, but when she asked what had happened it got worse. One of the girls that I guessed was friends with the mean girl piped up.

"It was Misfortune teacher! She pushed Melanie, when a bird got in her hair!" She said before I could even defend myself. The teacher looked at me with a angry look. A look I was used to getting from Mommy and Daddy. "That is it! Misfortune lets go see the principal." The teached said pointing at the door and I just look down as I walk over to the door.

A hour later I find myself sitting in the office waiting for my parents to get here. After telling the principal what happened the teacher left me in the office to call my parents. due to the time of day there wasn't many people around.

"Mr. Voice?" I question quietly and I hear his voice in my ears. "Yes Misfortune?" He asks and I sigh pulling out the picture that started all of this. "Mommy is gonna be really mad at me. Daddy too." I say looking at the drawing of Benjamin and Little birdy.

"Misfortune I am so sorry. I didn't think something like this would happen." He hurries to apologize but I just smile. "Its ok. You were just trying to help." I tell him hugging the paper close to my chest as I hear the door open. Looking up I see my Mommy and Daddy being greeted by the principal.

As they talked I felt my stomach drop more and more, knowing what was coming. I never liked it when Mommy and Daddy yell, especially at me. Before long I found myself being took out to the car and handled into the back seat.

On the way home I started to cry a little and Daddy started to yell at me even more. Mommy didn't even try to say anything about it, so I guess she was just as mad at me.

And who could blame them, if I would juat stop causing so much trouble all the time. As if reading my thoughts Mr. Voice chimed in. "Misfortune I need you to listen to me. None of this is your fault, do you understand?" He asks me seriously and I sniffle a little trying to block out Daddy's yelling.

"But I--" I whisper and Mr. Voice cuts me off. "No buts. Do you understand?" He asks me again and all I can manage is a small nod.

"Good, now lets try to calm down. Getting worked up right now, isn't going to really help matters." Mr Voice tells me and I try to do as he says.

Thinking back on my recebt memories I latch onto when I met Mr. Voice and Little birdy. And another memory popped up involving a cute little fox named Benjamin.

Smiling a little I lean back in the back seat and let out a happy sigh.

AN~Sorry I know this is short but I hit a bit of a block. I hope you guys liked it and also concerning the choices I think I will have them every other chapter so as to not bog down the story ya know?


	4. Chapter 4

After the whole thing at school and Mommy and Daddy getting mad at me I was able to enjoy my weekend. The whole weekend I spent playing with my toys, Mr. Voice even played with me from time to time.

Then that Sunday afternoon Mommy needed to go to the store and took me along, since Daddy was taking a nap. I don't know whats in their juice, but it sure makes him and Mommy sleepy.

On the drive to town I played with my toy unicorn silently, Mommy doesn't like it when I'm loud. Daddy doesn't either, the last time I was he threw a stone at me. It hit my head and hurt a lot, and I got really sad after that.

Looking out the car window I let out a gasp. There flying beside the car was Little birdy and I waved to him before he flew off. And shortly after Mommy parked the car across from the juice store.

Hopping out of the car I grab onto Mommy's hand and followed her across the street and into the store. Mommy immediately drops my hand from her grasp and walks through the aisles. Sighing I go about my routine while Mommy shops.

Following behind my Mommy I gazed at all the bottles of juice on the shelves. One bottle caught my eyes and I stopped to look at it.

It was a pretty red bottle with a kitty on the front breathing fire. "A fire breathing kitty fancy!" I say with delight, and like I summoned him Mr.Voice sighs. "Ahem, Misfortune? Shouldn't you be with your Mommy, this is a big store. You could get lost." He tells me and I smile sadly.

"Nah its okay. I do this all the time. Hey Mr. Voice this one says it tastes like cinnamon. Yummy!" I cheerfully tell him and he scoffs. "Hardly child. It only says that to appeal to people's tastes." He explains to me and I nod trying to understand.

"Kinda like gum has different flavors?" I ask him and he takes a second to answer me. "I suppose, thats actually a good comparison Misfortune." I blush at the praise and giggle. "Hehe thank you."

"I wonder what it tastes like." I find myself saying out of curiosity and Mr. Voice sputters. "Absolutely not yound lady!" He admonishes and I roll my eyes at him, doing a raspberry to the air.

"You're no fun." I tell him walking away to find Mommy. I find her at the register paying for her juice. "Misfortune you are not to ever drink that foul stuff ever, good people don't do that." Mr. Voice tells me and I look down ashamed. "Ok. I'm sorry Mr. Voice." "Its quite alright my dear." He tells me with a gentle tone anf my attention is dragged to the register when I hear it ding.

Grabbing the bag Mommy leads me out of the store before handing me some money. "Can you go get me some cigarettes sweetie? Mommy has to run an errand." Mommy tells me and doesn't even wait for me to give her an answer before walking away.

Stuffing the money in my pocket I start to walk to the general store. On the way I decided to play a small game of kick the can, weaving through the people on the sidewalk. I was having a lot of fun until someone kicked my can into the street, and I wasn't able to get it back.

Huffing I cross my arms and look away from my far away can, and then something catches my eye. There on a light pole was a picture of the girl that was mean to me at school, the one that got me in trouble. Above her picture stated boldly MISSING and gave the polices number under the photo.

"Mr. Voice thats the girl from school." I say grabbing the picture from the pole and examining it. "Hmm, she must have just run away from home." Mr. Voice offhandedly tells me.

"If I go missing how will I tell Mommy?" I ask putting the poster back. "You won't ever go missing my child. You are far too good and special to befall such a fate. To disappear from the world so suddenly, the world could do with your optimism." He says kindly and I giggle in embarrassment.

Getting back to the task I head into the store and buy Mommy's cigarettes. On the way out I tuck them into my pocket and start to head back to the car. But I am stopped by a small sniffle to my left.

Turning around I see a girl with brown hair sitting on the bench with her knees drew up to her chest, crying softly to herself.

"Looks like she is in need of a friend. What do you want to do Misfortune?" Mr. Voice asks me as I make my way slowly over to the crying little girl.

I could...

A- Offer her a hug

B- Sprinkle her with glitter

AN~ Yo guys I'm back with another choice based chapter. I wonder how many of you got the Fireball refrence lol. But yeah same deal as last time choose whichever one like. Remember there are no wrong decisions only consequences. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe she would like a hug? I always like hugs when I'm sad." I say to Mr. Voice while keeping my eyes on the other girl. Mr. Voice hums in agreement. "I think that would be a fine thing for you to do Misfortune." He tells me and I smile, before making my way over to her.

I stop right in front of the bench she is sitting on and clear my throat.

"Umm hi there! Do you want a hug, you look sad." I ask her and the girl sniffles before looking up at me. "Huh?" I barely hear her ask me confused, so I hurry on to explain. "I mean a hug always makes me feel better when I'm sad." I tell her as sge wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

I must have said something right because she gives me a small smile before speaking again. "Hehe I like you." And that makes me smile as well.

Hopping off the bench the girl wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. I was actually a little surprised she hugged me. No one really ever wants to give me hugs. But this hug is nice. We stood there for a few seconds longer before she let me go.

Without any prompting she hopped back up on the bench, reclaiming her old spot while patting the space nedt to her. Smiling I climb onto the bench quickly and sit beside her.

"I'm Daniela and you?" She introduces herself looking over at me. "My names Misfortune. Nice to meet you!"I greet her cheerfully and she giggles at my enthusiasm.

After that we both just sit there contentedly, watching traffic and people pass by. Swinging my legs I hum a small tune that I remember from the radio, and surprisingly Daniela joined in.

After we sat there for a few minutes I couldn't help but ask her why she was upset. When I voiced my question to her, her body stiffened up. I thought maybe that was a bad thing to ask and I was about to apologize. But before I could she spoke up.

"Its actually kinda stupid..." She mutters rubbing her right arm deep in thought. "Nothings actually stupid, except for stupid people. Talk about about crazy." I tell her and she laughs a small bit and looks back at me.

"Well... I don't know what happened really. I was just playing in my room while my mom was cooking. Everything was fine, until it wasn't." Daniela explains and I nod listening to her every word.

"I heard my dad screaming and then a loud sound. I got up to see what was wrong and I saw my mom laying on the kitchen floor. I ran over to her and tried to get her up, but she wasn't moving." Daniela whispers and I lay a hand on her shoulder, seeing she is not okay. I offer her another hug but she waves me off.

"My dad must have been really mad because he started to yell at me too. I was so scared I just started to cry and I guess it made him madder. He grabbed me really hard and threw me outside." She whimpers and I look at her now sad as well.

"I ran all the way here trying to find help. But no one will listen to me."

She finishes her story and I couldn't help but feel some of her pain too. I know my Mommy and Daddy fight a lot but never that bad. She made it sound really scary. We sat in silence for a moment before an idea popped into my head.

Springing off the bench I stand in front of the upset girl with a huge grin.

"I have an idea! We should go get some ice cream. I have some money and its just down the street a little." I tell her and she smiles a little. "Won't you get in trouble?" She asks me and I shake my head looking at where my Mommy should be. But the car was already gone along with my Mommy.

"Nah, she already left. She does that a lot." I tell Daniela and she takes a moment before she answers me. She jumps off the bench with a grin on her face.

"Yeah lets go! Race ya!" She exclaims running off down the street toward the promised ice cream. Giggling I give chase.

In the end Daniela beat me to the ice cream stand and did a little victory dance. Both of us laughed and got in line to buy our ice cream. I got chocolate and Daniela got vanilla. We sat on the sidewalk and enjoyed our cold treat, while telling each other funny stories and watching the sun set.

Soon it grew dark and Daniela said we should both get home. I offered to walk her home but she insisted she would be fine. So with some reluctance we parted ways and I started on the long walk home.

When I reached the road that led me home I spoke up.

"Mr. Voice?" I ask quietly and he answers me quickly. "Yes, Misfortune?" He questions and I look back the way I came. "Do you think Daniela will be okay?"

Mr. Voice takes a minute to respond, but he does so eventually. "Why of course Misfortune. That was a kind thing you did cheering her up." He tells me and I smile fondly.

"You know I never really had friends before, but Daniela is really nice. Do you think she would wanna be friends with me?" I ask him hesitantly and he immediately gives me a answer. "Of course my child. I have a feeling you made a friendship that will last you both a lifetime. But shouldn't you be hurrying home? Its past your bed time young lady." Mr.Voice admonishes me and I blow a raspberry at him.

"Thats little lady to you." I say with authority and start to jog back home. Unbeknownst to me a pair of big blue eyes watch me from afar, and disappear back into a bush.

AN~Yooooo! Guys I am so happy with this chapter and I adore all of your comments and support for this story. One more chapter and then we will dive into the game part of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

AN~YOOOO guys I'm back and I kinda lied lol. This will be the last chapter before the game aspect of it BUUUUUUUT the next chapter will be half the original before leafing into canon. But not total canon ;-)

The next few days were actually really fun. I spent a few days with my Grandma and she's really nice. She even has a puppy!

I helped her pick tomatoes one day in her garden and I saw so many pretty butterfly's. Me and Grandma picked so many that she let me eat a few of them and take the rest home.

But then I had to go home, at the end of my visit. I got sad and asked Grandma if I could stay just a few more days, but she just giggled at me.

"Maybe another time dearie. And besides you wouldn't want to keep your friend Daniela waiting forever." She tells me and despite my friends name being mentioned I huff. Me and Daniela made a promise to play together everyday if we could meet up.

But she hasn't came to play with me for awhile, so I assumed she got tired of playing with me.

"Misfortune I told you more than once to stop thinking like that." Mr Voice admonished me as I go about gathering my things. Crossing my arms when I finish I look down at the floor sadly.

"Why? Its probably true. I mean I am a little much." I say quietly unfolding my arms and pulling my bag onto my back. I hear Mr. Voice sigh at my answer. "No its not. And you know it too, you're just letting your self doubt do the talking." He tells me and I quirk my head in curiosity.

"Whats self doubt?" I ask him and he actually laughs at my question a little. "Its when you don't believe in yourself as much as you should. And you let emotion speak for you."

"Ohhhh ok." I say and start towards the door where my Grandma was waiting on me.

"Daniela probably just has a lot going on at home right now. I have a strong feeling the two of you will meet again someday soon." Mr. Voice tells me voice filled with kindness and such confidence, that I can't help but believe him.

That night I was fast asleep in my bed after playing with Bubsy and Stony. It was one of those very quiet nights, that you could hear a pin drop.

Thats why when I heard a tapping at my window I jumped out of my bed and hit the floor with a heavy thump. Looking around for the noise my eyes land on my window, meeting a pair of big blue eyes looking back at me.

"Benji?" I ask quietly and go over to my window looking at the fox. He stared at me for a few more moments before he pointed to his side and ran away from the window.

Gasping I immediately pull the window open and I didn't even bother putting shoes on as I hop out of the window.

Landing on the soft grass I look around for Benjamin. I eventually see his tail peeking around the corner of the fence and I trot over to him. He must have heard me coming because he looked back at me and ran into the forest.

As I gave chase Mr. Voice spoke up. "Misfortune what are you doing?!" He questions me as I reach the edge of the woods. Peering into the trees and bushes I try to spot Benjamin. Mr. Voice however got annoyed that I didn't answer him.

"Misfortune!" He almost yells at me and I stop my search. "What?" I ask him annoyed while crossing my arms. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" He questions me in a stern voice and I huff at him still looking for my Benjamin.

"Benji wants me to look at something... I think." I mutter and he sighs exasperated. "Misfortune you need to go back home. Its dangerous out here at night, especially with that fox out here." He tells me trying to convince me that I should go back.

But I had a feeling that whatever Benjamin wanted to show me, must be important.

"But Mr. Voice..." I try to argue but he cuts me off. "Ah ah no buts little lady. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, you understand?" He asks me and I feel bad for makong him worry. I almost turn and walk home, but I saw Benjamin looking at me from the bushes.

Ignoring Mr. Voice trying to stop me I give chase and follow him into a small clearing.

Benjamin was standing in a small alcove staring back at me with those big blue eyes of his. I start to take a step forward but Mr. Voice stops me.

"Misfortune stop! Please you need to listen to me and go back home." He pleads with me and I look down in thought. 

I should either....

A~ Follow after Benjamin

B~ Listen to Mr. Voice

AN~ Heyo! So yeah I will tell you guys this is one hell of a choice! This one will probably have a major impact on the story later down the road. Choose wisely ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Sighing and giving the forest one last glance I turn back down the path I came from. "Thank you Misfortune." Mr Voice says solemnly and I sniffle a little. I didn't say anything back though, too lost in my thoughts.

'I wonder what Benji wanted to show me, what if it was really important?' I think to myself and look down at my feet as I continue my slow walk home. Mr. Voice must have noticed my silence and picked up on it.

"Misfortune are you alright? You seem a bit... distraught." He questions me and I cross my arms at him. "I still don't get why you don't like Benjamin. He's just a cute little fox." I say dreamily already picturing him in my head.

Mr. Voice must not have been pleased with my answer however, because when he spoke up I could hear the disgust in his voice. "Child I've told you before that foxes are dangerous. Especially that fox you seem to be so enraptured with."

I hum in thought as we reach my house. Climbing through my bedroom window I had a odd thought cross my mind. "Wait do you know Benji Mr. Voice?" I ask him quietly mindful of my sleeping Mommy and Daddy.

He stammers at first and when he answers me I am quite surprised. "No, not personally my child. But I do know of him and his intentions. So I need you to trust me when I say that he is very dangerous alright?" He questions me seriously and I can't help but nod. Its really nice when he worries about me, no one ever really has.

"Good thank you. I only want whats best for you Mosfortune." He goes on to say and I let out a yawn causing him to laugh at me a small bit. "Now lets get you back to bed. Little ladys need their rest." He says warmly and I give a small smile.

Climbing into bed I peel back my blankets and curl up underneath them. I was still a little cold from the little night time adventure and I shivered a little from it. But before I could utter a word of complaint I felt a warmth blanket my body, and I instantly relaxed into my bed.

"Goodnight Misfortune." I hear Mr. Voice whisper quietly and smile softly. "Goodnight." I respond in kind before sleep's dark hold takes me.

The next day everything started out pretty okay. I spent most of my morning playing out in the yard with Little Birdy and my toys. I was even able to get Mr. Voice to play with me. But he didn't play long, he said he needed to take care of something and got quiet.

I sat a played for a few moments when I heard a twig snap right in front of me. My eyes dart up to the source of the noise, and my heart leaps for joy at the sight. There stands Benjamin right in front of me, looking back at me with those dear blue eyes of his.

I start to get to my feet and reach out for him. But I am stopped when the scenery changes and Benjamin is gone, replaced by a grey sky swarming with black crows. Gasping I recoil in fright falling down in the process. When I hit the ground the world turned back to normal and Benjamin was nowhere to be seen.

I sit there for a moment as my heart races from the experience, hoping I'll calm down soon.

Getting quite antsy I picked up my things and told Little Birdy goodbye and went back inside. I see Mommy at the stove drinking juice again. I say hi to her but she doesn't answer back. Frowning slightly I take my toys to my room and sit down in the floor.

Deciding on something to do I start to make a few paper dolls. It never hurts to have too many toys you know? I worked on them for a little while and before long I was playing with them. I was so caught up in my game that I only caught the last few words of what Mr. Voice was saying.

"--The sad part is, today is the day she will die." He tells a unforseen person and I glare at where I heard his voice coming from. "Thats not very nice Mr. Voice." I admonish him and stutters. He must not have thought I could hear him.

"Oh Misfortune I didn't think you could hear me. How much did you hear?" He asks me and I giggle getting to my feet. "Not much. Now what is this about me dying today?" I ask him crossing my arms and he immediately answers me back with objections.

"Dying?! No, nobody said anything about anyone dying." I nod believing him. "Nobody said nothing?" I ask to clarify, and he answering again with no.

"You know I have prepared a game for you to play Misfortune." He says after a moment of silence and I brighten up. "A game? For me?" I ask excitedly and he goes over the rules for me. Saying that I needed to complete his challenges in order to get the eternal happiness. Grinning I nod quickly.

"Ok deal!" I say with excitement tinging my voice. However something strange happened.

I blinked my eyes and I found myself in that dark world again. But before I could comment on it everything was back to normal and Mr. Voice speaks up.

"Wonderful! Your first challenge is to leave the room."

AN~Yoooooo! Whats up buds and spuds? I know its been awhile but here I am again with another chapter for you lovely people. I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

AN ~ Heyo guys! I know its been awhile, sorry about that. Haven't had internet for a bit to update. But also since we are getting into the gameplay part of the story I decided it would be better to stop the choices, since we all know how they turn out ya know? Anyways lets get into it shall we. -58

\---

"The first challenge is to leave the house." 

I smile at hearing how easy the first challenge is. I leave the house all the time, so winning the eternal happiness should be pretty easy. Rushing over to my bed I grab my backpack and dump all of the things inside. When I was sure it was empty I reach under my bed. "What are you doing Misfortune? Shouldn't you be heading out?" I hear Mr. Voice question me calmly and I grin when my hand finds my prize.

"I was gonna bring some stuff, in case we were gone long. Little ladies get bored you know?" I tell him as I grip the hard cover of my coloring book, and pull it out from beneath my bed. Putting the book into my bag I see that when I grabbed my book that Bubsy had fallen over. Reaching out for him, I put him back in his spot and pat his head. "I won't be gone forever Bubsy, keep an eye out for any monsters okay?" I instruct him and with that I stand up and walk over to my toys that I was playing with. 

Laying in the floor were two of my favorite toys, Stony and my unicorn. I reach down for both of them but Mr. Voice stops me. "Misfortune I don't think you will be able to take both of your toys. There is not much space left in your bag as it is." He gently informs me and I cross my arms in frustration. 

"Your no fun Mr. Voice." I grumpily reply and he chuckles at me. 

Humming I reach down and grab hold of Stony. I have had him longer than my unicorn, so I just felt as if he should come on my mission with me. "I'm gonna pick Stony I've had him longer than my unicorn after all." I say to Mr. Voice informing him of my choice. "Thats a wonderful choice, its good that you stay loyal to your oldest friends. Its an admirable trait to have, even at your age." He gleefuly tells me and I blush at the praise. 

Placing Stony into my bag I throw it over my shoulders and make for the door. But before I exit I gasp in shock. "What is it Misfortune, what's the matter child?" Mr. Voice asks me in a very worried tone. "I almost forgot my glitter!" I exclaim in horror and he sighs at my answer. Reaching over to the table I grab the bottle of glitter that rests on it. Smiling I tuck it safely into my pocket and leave my room. 

I race down the hall in excitement and failed to see the rug was rumpled up a bit. Before I could slow down I tripped and fell on my face. Pulling myself up I hear the table next to me wobbling, and look up to see Mommy's favorite vase rocking back and forth. Gasping I shot up to my feet and pleaded with it to stay in its spot, but it fell despite me wishing for the opposite. "Damn it" I mutter to myself making sure Mr. Voice had not heard me. 

"Are you alright Misfortune? That was quite the fall you just had." I hear Mr. Voice ask me and I can only nod as I stare at the broken vase on the floor. I sniffle a little and try to wipe the tears away, but Mr. Voice must have seen me trying to hide my tears. "No need to worry child its only a vase, accidents happen." He tries to console me but I just shake my head in disagrrement. "But Mommy is gonna be really mad at me, and I don't like it when Mommy gets mad at me." I say trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. 

I stood there a moment as another tear escaped its confines and I hear Mr. Voice sigh. "Very well then, stand back a bit my child." He tells me and I do as he says. It was quiet for a second then I heard the pieces of the vase moving. Looking down I see the shards float into the air and to my amazement place themselves back together on the table top. Smiling at the sight I hear Mr. Voice speak up. 

"There that should suffice, shall we continue on your mission?" He asks me and I giggle a little. "Mr. Voice how did you do that?" I ask him nearly bouncing up and down, and he chuckles at my actions. "Lets just say I'm more than an imaginary friend my dear. Now lets get back to the task of finding your eternal happiness shall we?" 

Grinning I nod excitedly and continue through the house. On the way out I told Mommy that I was going out to play, but she didn't answer back. Feeling my smile falter a bit I shake my head and exit the house, and feel the warm sunshine on my face. Shutting the door behind me I swing my arms out with a big smile on my face. "Good day morning!" I greet the world and Mr. Voice speaks up trying to correct me. "Its afternoon Misfortune." He tells me simply and I grin. "Ah okay. Good afternoon morning!" I giggle as I hear Mr. Voice sigh. 

Making my way across the yard I see a black kitty cat sitting on a stump. Gasping I make my way over the sweet kitty as slowly and as quietly as I can. Hearing a crunch beneath my foot I wince and look to see the kitty had heard it as well. A pair of big yellow eyes stare back at me and I slowly hold out my hand for the kitty to sniff. A moment passes then the sweet kitty jumps off the stump and walks over to my hand givning it a small sniff. 

And to my surprise the kitty starts to purr and rub against my hand. Grinning I give the kitty and small pat on the head. But then we hear a rustle in the trees and the kitty scampers off across the road. Sighing I look up and see little birdy flying from the trees and lands on my shoulder. 

Smiling at seeing my birdy friend I reach up and give him a small pet, but turn back to where the kitty ran off. "Maybe I'll get to pet the kitty again someday." I say quietly and little birdy lets out a small caw in response. 

AN ~ So I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I wonder how many of you guessed who the cat was? I didn't want to make it too obvious, but I feel like it was to obscure lol. Anyways see you guys next time!


	9. Chapter 9

"So before we continue you need to know the rules of the game." Mr. Voice says as I idle beside the car and pet my little birdy. "Okay, what are the rules?" I ask and he speaks up again. "Remember you will be given choices on your journey. There is no right or wrong only consequences. And when you beat the game the prize of eternal happiness will be yours." I nod with determination causing little birdy fly off my shoulder. "I'm ready!" I state confidently and I can hear the smile in Mr. Voice's tone as he continues to instruct me. "Your next task is to cross this road." 

Grinning I walk over to the edge of the pavement and do like they taught us in school. Looking both ways I deemed it safe for me to pass, and start to cross. Everything was nice and quiet until I blinked. When I opened my eyes I saw that scary place again with all the crows and death trees. Gasping I hear a thumping on the ground and see a odd figure walking toward me from behind the dead trees. Shutting my eyes tight I cry out in fear. 

"What is it Misfortune?" I hear Mr. Voice ask me worriedly and I open my eyes to see that everything is back to normal again. Glancing around I quickly check for the monster I saw in the shadows. Upon seeing I safe I answer Mr. Voice. "I saw a monster!" I tell him with a worried expression. "What monster? I didn't see anything." He tells me trying to calm me down but I refuse to back down. "It was there I saw it."

He sighs and addresses me after a few seconds. "It was probably just your imagination." And after hearing that I calm down slightly. He wasn't wrong, I do tend to see a lot of things that aren't really there when I'm in my own little world. "That could be true, I have a very big one you know?" I tell him and he lets out a small laugh that eased my nerves a small bit more. Sighing I make my way across the rest of the road and into the woods. 

Mr. Voice and I walked for a bit in the woods until we came out in a place that looked like a park. A few feet away was the road where a few cars would drive by here and there, and there in front of me on the path was a cute little puppy tied to a tree. Running over to the puppy I couldn't help but smile at how cute it was, it was even wearing a little party hat.

"What a cute little puppy!" I gush excitedly and Mr. Voice chirps in. "Now focus Misfortune. You need to make a very difficult decision regarding this puppy. Do you wish to play with it or set it free? Choose wisely now, my child." He tells me patiently and I hum in thought. I wanted to let it go, but what if the puppy ran into the road? It would surely get hurt, so with a grin I gave Mr. Voice my answer. "I'll play with the puppy, so we can share a nice time together." Mr. Voice clears his throat and speaks. 

"Thats a wonderful idea, now throw the ball to it." He says and I look around a little lost. "What ball?" I ask him and without warning a small red ball bounced over to me. "This ball." He says gleefully and I smile a little as I pick the ball up off the ground. Pulling back my arm I toss the ball to the puppy, but the ball bounces off the tree and comes back hitting me in the face. Gasping in surprise and pain I hold my face for a second until I heard a loud popping noise. Looking up I caught a glimpse of a tree branch snapping and falling on top of the sweet puppy. 

My hands flew up to cover my mouth in horror. I just killed the puppy, but all I had wanted was to play with it. Tears stung at my eyes as I rushed over to where the puppy now laid crushed by the tree trunk. I didn't even bother to hold back my sadness at the puppy's death as tears flowed freely down my face. 

"He's dead. Mr. Voice why does everything I touch break? I only wanted to play with the puppy, not hurt him!" I say between sobs and he hesitates for a few moments before speaking up. "My child there is nothing wrong with you, sometimes these things happen. No matter how unfair they may be, but know that I'm here for you no matter what." 

Sniffling I felt a little bit better at Mr. Voice's words. Wiping my eyes I glance over and pick up the party hat that once belonged to the puppy. "I'll take this hat so that I can remember him by it." I say quietly and stand up as I hear Mr. Voice start speaking. "Its dreadful though. Now the puppy won't be able to make it to the party. The owner George was having a party for the puppy not too far from here." Looking down at the crushed form of the puppy I clutch the hat a little tighter.

"I suppose I should tell George about the puppy then."

AN ~ Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I hope the story doesn't feel rushed now that we are on the gameplay. I'm just trying to focus on the main parts in the game until the end.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey you on the other side of this screen. Yes, you the one reading this, I must thank you. Had you not prevented Misfortune from following that rat of a fox, I fear what may have become of her.”

“Listen I know it must be hard not knowing much about our little ladies future... Will Misfortune really die? If so, how will she die and when.”

“Will the evil fox kill her? Or will she persevere and find her eternal happiness?”

“I myself personally hope that she does. Goodness knows that darling child needs some happiness in her life. And I will do everything in my power to ensure that no ill gotten fate shall befall her, no matter the cost.”

“Ahem, act normal! Here she comes now.”

AN ~ Hey guys sorry about the short chapter but we haven’t had a glimpse into Morgos thoughts in awhile so here you guys go!


	11. Chapter 11

AN ~ Yoooo! My buds and spuds, hows it going? Anyways just wanted to thank all of you for your support for this story. I honestly didn't think this story would go anywhere when I started it, but yet here we are lol. But I'm sad to say there is only one chapter left after this one and you guys will get to see what ending you all got. I know I'm excited too for it, hopefully I'll have it up soon. 

"What have I gotten myself into? She's such a mess..." 

"Maybe it was a mistake choosing her for this? I mean I SAW her eating glitter! Who does that?!" 

"Its not natural" 

I groan as I hear Mr. Voice's Voice in my ears, and struggle to pull myself up. Blearily I open my eyes and glance around when I get to my feet. "Huh, thats strange..." I mutter to myself and Mr. Voice addresses me with a relieved tone in his voice. 

"Misfortune you're alive and well! Thats wonderful." He tells me as I continue to look around in confusion. "Yeah I guess. Where are we? What happened?" I ask quietly as to not make the pains in my head any worse. 

"That dangerous fox attacked you!" He says with a bit of anger coating his words, and I look down in shame. "Benjamin attacked me...?" I hesitantly ask, still not wanting to believe Mr. Voice's words were true. Thinking back on it, I do remember when we were in that cave and he shoved me. I tripped on a root and fell, and he didn't even say sorry. "So he really is a bad fox." 

"I know you didn't want to believe it child, but I did warn you of his character." He gently tells me and I nod shakily trying not to cry over what Benji did. "Yeah maybe I should have listened to you, I'm such a big dummy." I say as a kick a pebble across the pavement, hearing Mr. Voice sputter in the background. "Misfortune what did I say about saying things that aren't true about yourself?" He asks me and I reply in my best immitation voice of his. " 'To not to' " I grin at my cheekiness and he lets out a small laugh as well. 

"Now then. We need to find the fox and take back your eternal happiness." He says confidently and I nod ready to go, but then a question pops into my head. "Where will we find him? Maybe we could find out where he lives." 

"Yes! Thats it give me just a moment to figure this out and I'll get back to you." Mr. Voice instructs me and I giggle at how enthusiatic he sounds. Figuring I may as well do something, I start to walk down the sidewalk. As I walk there are a few people that pass by me that are wearing those creepy masks, my Mommmy wears one just like them. I thought about asking Mommy for one, but I decided not to. I like it when I'm able to smile at things, and not have to hide what I'm feeling. Even though Mommy said I should smile even when I'm sad. 

Lost in my thoughts I accidently run into someone and before I can apologize I am shoved to the side. I whimper when I land on the hard pavement, and I hear Mr. Voice gasp. "Misfortune are you alright?" He asks me worriedly as I pick myself up, dusting off my dress I answer him. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Were you worried because I'm such a little lady?" I ask with a shy smile. "Well of course my girl. You are really tiny and you could break, besides little ladies should not be pushed around." He kindly put and I blush at him aggreeing that I'm a little lady. "Hehe thank you." I tell him as I turn back to the task at hand, but something catches my eye. 

A poster was put up on the fence, reaching up I pull it off to take a closer look at it. Printed on the paper is a picture of all kinds of cute animals, with the words Openfields zoo printed under them. "Look Mr. Voice the Zoo! You know with all the sweet animals." I say excitedly and Mr. Voice hums in 

"If I recall correctly, the fox actually has a cousin in the zoo." He tells me and I perk up a bit at the information. "Really?" I can't help but ask with a little bit of giddyness in my voice. I had never been to the zoo before. "We could ask him if he knows where the fox lives." Mr. Voice suggests.

"But how do we get to the zoo? It's like really far away." I state sadly already a bit upset at getting my hopes up. "Why we take the bus of course! There is a bus stop not too far from here." Mr. Voice tells me and I grin with renewed happiness. Starting back down the sidewalk I happen to glance up and see a sign that read 'Openfields Town Center'. 

"Huh, how did we get to the town center?" I ask while looking at my surroundings, and Mr. Voice speaks up. "Why I carried you here Misfortune." Tiltling my head in confusion I ponder what he said for a moment. "But how? You don't have a body." I question lightly, and he seems to be a little insulted by what I just said. "I don't need a body to do certain things you know." He tells me and I giggle a bit and continue to tease him. "Yeah only little magic tricks though." I stage whisper and he sputtered at my words. "'Just little magic tricks?!' No Misfortune I can do much more than that." He says and I grin trying to bait him. 

"Prove it!" I encourage, but he doesn't relent. "I don't need to prove anything to you Misfortune." 

"Whatever you say Mr. Voice." I say teasingly and he lets out a sigh. "Fine you really want to see what I can do?" He asks me and before I can tell him yes I look down and see that shoes were untied. "Oh wait my shoelace..." I mutter in annoyance and bend down to tie them again. 

"There did you see, I'm not just a voice that can do small magic tricks." Mr. Voice matter of factly states as I tighten my laces. "Misfortune?" He asks and I finally stand back up to answer him. "What?" I ask cheerfully and he seems shocked for some reason. "Did you see?" He asks me but I shake my head. "Sorry I had a shoelace problem." I tell him and wait for a moment to repeat his trick, but he just lets out a long exhale. 

"Lets just keep going then.." Mr. Voice says as I let out a loud gasp, when my eyes land on something I hadn't seen in a long time. 

"Daniela?"

AN ~ Hows that for a cliff hanger huh? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as always I look forward to what you guys think of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

AN ~ So here we are at the end. Now you guys get to see the impact your choices made on our little ladies future. I am thinking about doing a sequel to this story in the future, and I'd love to see what you guys think about that. Anyways lets get back to the story and see what future awaits Little Misfotune. 

"Daniela?" 

I stand there for a moment staring at my friend in shock. I hadn't seen her for so long, that I couldn't even believe what my eyes were showing me. I rub my eyes a bit just to make sure my eyes weren't playing a mean trick on me. But she was still standing there when I was done and not waiting another moment I rush over to her. She must have not seen me, because she seemed shocked when I barreled into her with a bone crushing hug. 

"Where were you? I was so worried that something had happened, or you didn't wanna be friends anymore." I tell her with hitched breath and to my surprise she wraps her arms around me returning the hug I was so desperate for. We just stood there enjoying the other's company for what felt like forever, and when I got my emotions under control we let go of each other. Looking at Daniela I see her smiling at me and I wipe my tears away and return it. "What makes you think I wouldn't wanna be friends anymore?" She asks me gently and I shrug my shoulders feeling more than a little embarassed. 

"I just thought you didn't wanna be friends since I hadn't seen you for so long..." I mutter and to my surprise Daniela lets out a laugh and ruffles my hair. Reaching up I swat her hand away and she giggles. "Of course we're still friends you big dummy, I just had to go away for awhile." She finishes looking down at the ground for a moment. Tilting my head at her at the odd turn of emotions I reach out to her. 

"Do wanna come with me? I'm going to the zoo!" I tell her with a grin and she lets out a small exhale and smiles. "Yeah, lead the way." She says and I giggle in excitement. Grabbing Daniela's sleeve I start to run in the direction Mr. Voice had pointed me in. 

We walked for a bit and it was really nice. Having Daniela back and to know she was still my friend was probably the happiest I'd been in awhile. On the way we passed a few stores and joked about the times both of us had been left there by our parents. The last store we passed I recognized as Casey's dad's store. And for some reason Daniela stopped in front of it gazing at the display window with an unreadable expression. 

"This is Casey's dad's store right?" She asks me after a moment and I answer her back flatly. "Uh huh. I actually haven't seen Casey for awhile, have you?" I ask her in curiosity and she doesn't look at me when she answers. "Yeah, he's really happy where he is now." Humming I think about her answer for a moment, before questioning her again. "Oh did he move or something?" Sighing Daniela looks down then turns back to me. "Something like that. Come on I think the bus stop is right up here." She says and starts back down the sidewalk not waiting on me oddly enough. 

But we didn't get very far before my eyes landed on a big billboard on the sidewalk that had a lot of missing person posters on it. Stopping I stare at it for a moment and I am shocked that I recognize more than a few of the faces posted there. The first was that girl who was mean to me at school, then a boy who looked a lot like my friend Hiro and to my surprise Casey was up there as well. There were a few faces I didn't recognize however. 

Daniela comes to a stop beside me and looks up at the posters too. "Oh my goodness there are so many missing children!" I gasp still staring at the posters and all Daniela does is hum in approval. "I wonder why they are missing?" I say to myself and Daniela speaks up. "Who knows but I have a feeling we'll see them again soon enough." Nodding I aggree with her outlook. Standing there for a few more moments I feel a breeze go by and start to turn back to my friend. 

But to my utter shock she isn't there. I glance around the area in hopes of seeing her, but she's nowhere to be found. Sighing I turn back to the board when something falls from it. It must have been a paper that was covered by the missing children posters. I reach down to grab it and replace it but the image on the front stops me in my tracks. 

There copied on the front of the page is a picture of a smiling Daniela. With the bold words MISSING printed above her picture. 

"Missing, but she can't be! I just saw her." I say to myself expecting no answer but I am greeted with one anyhow. "That must have been an old poster Misfortune. The police probably just forgot to take it down." 

"Ah okay. That makes sense." I say trusting Mr. Voice and drop the paper onto the ground continuing on my journey.

{Time skip}

Hopping off the boat onto the pier I dust off my dress for a moment and glance around the new area. It was really late now and there were a lot of crows in the sky, and it was kinda freaking me out. "Mr. Voice are we close to Benjamin's now? I really think I should be getting home soon." I tell him walking towards the woods when Mr. Voice answers me. "Yes I think we are very close now child just through these woods here."

Nodding I start to make my way into the woods, passing some old toys on the bank. Seeing them kinda made me sad, but I continue into the woods. "Wait Misfortune!" Mr. Voice exclaims as I start to enter the woods. Stopping I look around for him. "What is it?" I ask him and he takes a moment to answer, but when he does it just makes me even more afriad than I was before. "Something is wrong here. Very wrong. Be on your guard Misfortune." And with that he is quiet again.

When he doesn't speak again I continue on my way. I passed the outer trees and a couple of bigs rocks that I showed off to Stony, so that he could se his family. Tucking him back into my pocket I hop down, but I see something out of the corner of my eye. Looking over I thought I saw Daniela, and in turn I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. My foot gets caught on a root and I trip and fall. 

Groaning I try to pick myself up but when I look back up I am greeted by that scary place again. Gasping I tug on my foot to stand but its stuck. Rolling over I try to pull it free, but it wouldn't come loose. Fog starts to roll in around me and I can barely make out a shape coming towards me, making struggle all the more. "Mr. Voice its the monster! Do you see it?!" I call out but he doesn't answer me. 

By now I start to panic and hyperventalate, but a voice does answer me back as the figure creeps closer. "Its okay Misfortune. Just close your eyes, and everything will be better. I promise." I hear Daniela's voice call to me and look all around for her, but I still can't find her. 

As if her words had an effect on me, my eyes start to grow heavy and I start to yawn. Slowly my eyes start to close, bt not before I saw a bright flash in front of me. Blearily I could make out the familiar shape of a fox standing in front of me, but before I could call for his help he thrown to the side with a yelp. Reaching out for him I call for him.

"Benjamin... help.." I manage to get out before my eyes give up the fight and close. My body slumps forward and that is the last thing I am aware of before I shoot up with a gasp in my bed.

"Wait, how did I..." I quietly start to ask myself before I am cut off.

"Ah, Misfortune you're awake. I hope you slept well my dear, because I have a new game for us to play."

AN ~ WOOO! And that is that. Not the ending you guys were expecting huh? Well where you guys sided with Mr. Voice for the choice based part of the story that caused Misfortune to place too much trust in her friend. And now she is trapped in his world where he keeps all the lost children. Will Benjamin be able to save her though? I personally hope that he does, but anyways that all for now. I don't when I'll do a sequel to this story but I still plan to.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys I meant to put this in but I meant to add a special thanks for this fic. My dad helped me with quite a bit of this story so yeah lol. I felt bad if I didn't give him some credit. XD


End file.
